Jinseok dan Kaori
by Cereal Oats
Summary: Segala macam cerita Oh Jinseok dengan sosok weeaboonya. /Boys24/ /Oh Jinseok/
1. Chapter 1

**BAB1**

Seperti biasanya, orang pasti tau sosok Oh Jinseok sang fanatik kartun Jepang. Yang biasanya _ngebacot_ soal _anime_ keluaran terbaru macam _Haikyuu! S3, Ajin S2, Saiki Kusuo,_ ataupun _Yuri! On ice._ Namun hari ini sepertinya ia leih banyak diam ketimbang membicarakan karakter 2d yang ia anggap keren.

Changmin, selaku korban _bacotan_ Jinseok pun bingung. Dari sisi lain ia menyikut Louoon dan menunjuk nunjuk Jinseok sambil menanyakan, ' _Dia kenapa?_ ' Yang dijawab dengan angkat bahu dari semua member. Changmin frustasi. Meski Jinseok terkadang membuatnya ingin segera memotong lehernya, tapi kalau sehari saja ia tak membicarakan kartun rasanya bukan Jinseok.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jinseok. Perlahan ia menyentuh pundaknya, lalu bertanya. "Monyet sapien lo kenapa" Jinseok tak bergeming. Namun setelah itu terdengar isakan keluar darinya. Changmin sontak gelagapan dengan tatapan member lain yang mengiranya ia menangisi Jinseok,

 _Huh padahal Jinseok menangis didepannya saja sering, tapi kenapa yang satu ini malah dilihati?_

Changmin mengeluh, "Woi jangan nangis ntar gua yang disalahin." Ia berjongkok, melipat tangannya kemudian menaruhnya di bagian dengkul. Ia mengintip Jinseok yang sedari tadi membenamkan wajahnya di tangan bawah miliknya.

1 menit berlalu, akhirnya Jinseok mengangkat wajahnya. Penuh air mata.

Kembali Changmin bingung harus apa. Ia mengambil tisu terdekat dan memberikannya kepada Jinseok, lalu sekuat tenaga Jinseok mengeluarkan ingusnya. Sisi lain Changmin keluar.

"Woi serius kenapa," Kembali Changmin bertanya, Jinseok menyapu air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu mengambil hpnya, dan menunjukkan apa yang ada di layarnya. Jinseok kembali terisak.

Ia meringis. Gadis berkeperawakan cantik dengan iris biru secerah langit juga rambut pirangnya yang bekibar, membawa biola, tersenyum sembari angin angina menerpa wajahnya. Kemudian ia menunjuk gadis tersebut.

"Baru inget _waifu_ gua udah lama mokad."

Dan berakhir dengan Jinseok yang menerima tojosan cinta dari Changmin.

 **TBC.**

(Bah mau bikin drabble soal ke-wibu-an Jinseok. Doain bisa lanjut ya. hehe)


	2. Chapter 2

**BAB2**

Seperti biasa, pasangan paling romantis sehidup semati. Kim Jinseob dan Go Jihyeong. Sedang berduaan dibalkon belakang gedung, keduanya terlihat menikmati. Angin sepoi sepoi disore hari membuat suasana semakin membaik.

Jinseob menumpu dagunya dengan satu tangan, sisanya ia taruh di tiang peyangga. Ia menatap hangat Jihyeong yang tengah memandangi rumah rumah juga apartement sekitar. Jinseob tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit, membawa satu tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Jihyeong.

Mulai gombal. "Kau manis." Sontak Jihyeong menepis tangan Jinseob yang tengah mengelus elus pipinya. Ia mengepalkan tangan. "Aku tak manis!" Ujarnya.

Awalnya Jinseob tersentak, namun ia berlanjut terkekeh. Kembali menatap Jihyeong yang memerah. "Hei tak usah malu kau memang manis," Jinseob ingin mengelusnya kembali namun sudah duluan di tepis. Wah.

"A-aku bilang aku tak manis!" Oktafnya meninggi, Jihyeong sudah merah padam.

Kemudian senggang diantara mereka. Jinseob yang kaget, juga Jihyeong yang buru buru menutup mulutnya. Ia menunduk. "Maafkan aku.." Cicitnya.

Lalu datanglah Oh Jinseok yang bertujuan sekedar menggoda.

"Wow tsundere Jihyeong wow im shook. Such tsundere hm hm so good wow." Ia mendekati Jihyeong dengan wajah ingin di tampar. Kemudian menepuk nepuk punggung Jihyeong. _Nyengir_.

Memperlihatkan _Ohara Sign_ dari _Love Live! Sunshine,_ ia menoleh menuju Jihyeong. Mengeluarkan kata mutiara. "Menjadi tsundere tidak terlalu buruk kok."

Dan entah dari mana Changmin datang menendangnya kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya layak karung beras dan membungkuk, mengatakan ' _maaf sudah menganggu momen manis kalian, silahkan lanjutkan_ ' dan ia berbalik meninggalkan JinJi yang bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

 **TBC**

(ehehehehheheh)


	3. Chapter 3

**BAB3**

Pernah kalian membicarakan soal tato Jinseok yang berada di jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya? Pernah membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kejadiannya simple, dimulai tanggal 11 Januari tahun 2014, hari dimana animasi berjudul "Cinta palsu" mulai ditayangkan di internet. Ia begitu tertarik dengan karakter blonde dengan sifat tsundere yang hampir setiap episodenya di munculkan. Dan bahkan menjadi pemenangnya pada tanggal akhir Juli 2016.

Selamat.

Jinseok tentu senang bukan kepalang melihat _waifu_ nya yang berambut pirang menjadi tokoh utama animasi tersebut. Namun apa jadinya kalau ia ikut dalam animasi tersebut dan ia menjadi Hero (tokoh utama pria) yang selagi pemegang kendali gembok antik berlapis emas perak lalu Changmin jadi Heroinnya— oke tak mungkin. Lalu ia berfikir sesuatu agar ia bisa terlihat menyatu dengan _waifu_ nya tersebut. Padahalyangblondesatulagisajasudahtiada.

Saat ia mendapat pencerahan, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan memakai kaos putih bergambar gadis blonde memainkan biola. Ia diam diam menangis. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar apartemennya, dan menyelusuri gang gang sempit di daerahnya.

Lalu sampailah ia di toko yang sesekali ia datang, meskipun hanya untuk mengobrol dengan sang pemilk toko, ataupun menjadi penghilang stress. _Well_ , toko itu cukup membantu.

"Changminie~ hari ini buat aku special ya!" Ujarnya dengan riang saat masuk ke dalam toko dan bel yang bergemericing.

Yang dipanggil 'Changminie' pun menoleh, yang awalnya menatap layar ponselnya dengan raut datar. Ia mengganti rautnya menjadi bingung, "Apa maksudmu spesial?"

" _Ano saa,_ hari ini aku baru menonton anime keluaran terbaru, dan aku ingin kau membuatkanku tato di kedua jariku ini." Changmin terlihat kaget awalnya, lalu ia tersenyum jahil. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau maksud."

Keduanya tertawa, "Ya ya buat aku menyatu dengan Chitoge ya?" Changmin pun melepaskan pantatnya dari kursi. Ia berpose. " _Say no more!_ "

Dan tentu saja berakhir dengan Jinseok yang menangis atas kematian Kaori di bulan April tahun depannya.

 **TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BAB4**

Ini masih pagi, dan Jinseok sudah dengan kekuatan supersonik mendekat ke Changmin yang masih setengah hdup dengan segelas coklat hangat digenggaman tangannya. Dan dengan suara yang seperti biasa, ia setengah berteriak.

"Changminie!" Ya, dengan intonasi itu. Changmin setengah terusik, tapi ia menghiraukannya, karenabelum sepenuhnya hidup.

Jinseok melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Mari nonton film biru denganku!" Dan detik itu juga mata Changmin benar benar terbuka. Ia menoleh dengan cepat. Berniat berteriak, "Hyung apa aku belum legal—!?"

Pria _weeaboo_ tersebut tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya. "Ayolah! Louoon hyung tidak akan tau," Kemudian ia menyeret Changmin bersama kursinya.

Juga coklat hangatnya.

"Nah kau tinggal duduk diam dan nikmati film birunya." Jinseok membungkuk, menekan nekan _mouse_ nya dan membuka sebuah website untuk menonton film. "Kau pasti akan suka," Dan changmin menelan ludahnya paksa.

 **-30 menit berlalu-**

"Biru bukan?" Masih nyengir. Padahal pria yang lebih muda di sampingnya masih mengepalkan tangan dengan muka yang merah.

Lalu ia mengamuk. "GETSUYOUBI NO TAWAWA JUGA MASIH ERO HYUNG!"

 **TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BAB5**

Ini bulan desember, tentu ini bulan dimana salju akan terus turun menghiasi kota seoul. Di tempat itu, iya tempat itu. Tempat yang sempurna untuk pasangan yang akan berkencan.

 _Ice skating rink._

Bisa membayangkan betapa manisnya jika salah satu pihak masih pemula dalam _ice skating_ dan pihak lain membantunya dengan menggiringi tangan sang pasangan. Dan sang penggiring tersenyum hangat layaknya Victor nikiforov dengan Yuuri katsuki.

Tunggu mereka berdua tentu pro bukan— (diam)

Jinseok memasuki wilayah rink tersebut, kedua tangannya ia angkat seperti Atago dari kancolle. "Waai~ Changminie~ _Ice skating da!_ " Dan dibelakangnya terdapat Changmin yang kakinya cukup parah bergetar untuk sekedar menjangkau Jinseok yang bahkan tak terlalu jauh darinya.

Changmin mengerutuk,ia pun juga kedinginan. Bagaimana caranya Jinseok bisa tahan di suhu seperti ini?

Ia membuka suaranya, "H-hyung tunggu aku," Kakinya bergetar, seluruh tubuh bergetar. Changmin menggigil. Sepertinya ia hanya diam berdiri disitu sementara Jinseok berputar putar dan melakukan beberapa lompatan, yang Changmin akui. Itu keren.

Jinseok yang sadar dongsaengnya hanya berdiri diam dengan tangannya yang memeluk dirinya sendiri, juga ingus yang meler, pun mendekatinya. Lalu ia memeluk Changmin tepat di pinggangnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tentu jelas dengan telinga dan hidungnya yang merah dan sedotan ingus yang tak kunjung hentinya. Lalu Jinseok tertawa kecil, ia melepaskan jaketnya. "Ini, pakai saja, aku pikir kau lebih membutuhkannya,"

Changmin masih memproses otaknya.

 **Hei yang tadi benar benar Oh jinseok?**

"Sini, biar aku membantumu." Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya, yang lalu diterima dengan senang hati dengan Changmin (yang masih agak malu), lalu mereka berdua mulai mengintari rink layaknya pasangan yang sudah resmi.

Diam diam Changmin mendengar Jinseok menggumam lirik dari anime yang lagi panas akhir akhir ini." _Yes we were born to make history~_ " Changmin diam diam memuji hyungnya ini yang begitu keren. Namun Changmin tetaplah Changmin.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, rasanya baru tadi ia mengangumi Jinseok dan merekasudah sampai dimana Jinseok menatapnya dengan hangat, dengan hidungnya yang merah juga. Namun Changmin masih tetap bergetar untuknya. Jinseok tertawa, ia memencet hidung Changmin dengan pelan kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Malam ini manis sekali Changminie~ aku harap kau bisa seperti ini setiap harinya."

Dan Changmin membalas tawanya, "Dalam mimpimu hyung."

 _Rink_ yang di hias dengan lampu remang remang kuning juga hiasan natal lainnya membuat susasana lebih romantis, yang di mata mereka hanya sekedar manis. Namun ya selagi suasana mendukung, mengapa tidak?

Mereka menyatukan dahi, lalu hanyut dalam tawa.

 **TBC.**

(Chapter ini agak khusus changseok ya haha)


End file.
